T A R G E T
by alsichi
Summary: "Alfred F. Jones, a rather professional assassin, who was about to perform another merciless assassination but if he was prevented by a certain British bodyguard- What will become of him? Fate then decides to play with life and he will pay the price." UKUS. Bodyguard x Assassin AU. Summary sucks, please bear with it. Rating might go up.
1. S P O T T E D

"_Jones, you better get this shit done before the boss kills you."_

The blond-haired American man, Alfred F. Jones, just rolled his eyes at what his half-brother told to him. Does he really have to remind him about what he needed to do? Alfred isn't a damn kid anymore that he would still be reminded at.

"Shut up Williams, I already spotted my damn target. Fuck off and go home."

Matthew Williams, his half-brother, however, scoffed on the other line of the phone.

"_Such a lovely brother I have."_ Matthew told him sarcastically on the phone.

"Whatever, now piss off." Alfred then hanged up on the phone quickly, not bothering to say a simple goodbye to Matthew. Oh well, what matters to Alfred now is his soon-to-be-assassinated prey who looked like a wealthy middle-aged man.

Ah yes, Alfred F. Jones is a professional assassin.

Alfred smirked as he saw that the ballroom was a very crowded place, full of people who can make his job easier. It was also so great for Alfred that his target he will soon assassinate was too busy socializing with all the gentlemen and women. _"Piece of cake."_ Alfred thought as he stared at his prey.

His sharp cerulean eyes looked at his prey carefully and alertly. He then sneaked his way to his target through the busy crowd. After he was slightly near to his dear prey, he observed the surroundings if there was any distractions that can prevent him to do his job but looks like it is completely safe.

Alfred sighed in relief and then he sneakily and silently ran his hand to his pocket and pulled a sharp dagger out of the pocket, making sure it would not be seen easily.

"_As always…A one-stroke kill." _

Before he was going to do his assassination on his dear prey, someone grabbed his wrist preventing Alfred to move his hand that was holding the pointed dagger.

"_Wha-…?!"_

His widened and shocked cerulean eyes abruptly gazed at the man who was now gripping his wrist securely and tightly. The man was quite appealing and young-looking. He also has a blond hair but slightly darker than his. Oh and what a freaking humongous, thick eyebrows he has but what attracted Alfred the most was his stunning emerald eyes that glinted with a lot of emotions.

"_What…?" _Alfred thought, quite confused and lost in this situation.

The man before Alfred smirked mischievously.

"….You're all alone?" the man asked Alfred with a thick accent proclaiming that he is a British and with the hint of slyness and viciousness in his voice.

Alfred was still flabbergasted. Shit, he was in deep trouble and he knew that. It was odd for him that he couldn't muster any movement but if he did, he could attract the attention of the crowd anytime. Alfred was still busy gazing at the man before him anyway.

Alfred flinched in shocked as the mysterious Brit slid his other hand to Alfred's other hand that wasn't holding the dagger and gripped it firmly while the other busy hand of the Brit was holding Alfred's wrist hardly, preventing his other hand that was holding the dagger to muster any movement. Alfred's hands were quite shaking in nervousness that made the Brit's grin wider.

The British man moved closer to the American assassin, making it look like as if they were lovers in the point of view of each person. Alfred panicked as he noticed that the Brit was too close to him and he could now smell the British man's enchanting scent.

The Brit slowly gazed at Alfred's cerulean eyes with his emerald eyes glinting in maliciousness and then smirked at him slyly but Alfred is still in a deep trance of surprise. Then, the charming British man spoke out again but the next words he spoke out made Alfred shiver slightly.

_"May I have this dance?"_

* * *

_AuthorNote: Ah yes, first time to make a story. I found a doujin bout USUK/UKUS that is a bodyguard x assassin AU and it amuses me that I couldn't help but make a story. It isn't a perfect fanfiction. I can't detail the situation in my mind properly and how will I express it. I found my grammar to be so lame. ;-; But yeah, I'll try my best. HAH. I wished. Read and Review?_


	2. T R O U B L E

Alfred panted heavily as he leaned on the wall for support. He was damn exhausted after escaping the Brit's clutches. He sighed, thinking of what shitty things happened to him today. Well then, let us first travel back to the past shall we?

* * *

"_May I have this dance?"_

_The Brit was still staring at Alfred with his emerald eyes as if he was looking right through his soul. Then the British man leaned even closer and whispered softly,"Don't even try to pull stunts that can cause havoc during this grand night."_

_Alfred bit his lower lip as he felt the hot breath of the Brit near his ear. He replied to the Brit softly but sharply,"Let go now or i'll fucking kill you."_

_The Brit just laughed softly at the assassin's threat. "Aww~ you're no fun. Why should I anyway?" The Brit asked teasingly with his thick eyebrow raised, waiting for Alfred's answer._

_The assassin just kept silent and didn't reply making the Brit frown slightly, quite disappointed. Then the British man started moving to dance, surprising and forcing Alfred to dance too since Alfred had no choice but to go on with the flow, if not, the assassin will create a very large havoc. _

_The Brit smirked once again at Alfred's reaction, "Tell me your name first, poppet."_

_Poppet? Is that a word? Alfred just shrugged the thought off and glared at the Brit. "Fuck off. There is no way I won't tell my name to someone asshole like you."_

"_Ahh~ Such a fierce assassin, a stubborn one too." The emerald-eyed man chuckled amusingly and then he made both of them twirl around gracefully, surprising the assassin once again but Alfred just continued the flow of the dance elegantly. "Oh come on poppet, what about if I tell you my name and then you tell yours?"_

_Alfred shook his head, disagreeing with the Brit. "What makes you think I want to know your fucking name, stupid limey?"_

_The Brit just scoffed as his grip tightened around Alfred's wrist, making the American squirm softly. "You want to know why~? ...So you'll just…" The British man smirked slyly, "…Scream my name out once I fuck you so hard, poppet~"_

"_What the hell man?!" Alfred's eyes widened and blushed darkly as he stared at the man who was snickering at his reaction. He gulped. This situation is going nowhere. Alfred needed to escape. NOW._

_With the Brit still occupied in dancing and gazing at Alfred, the American swiftly stomped on the Brit's foot. Hard. The British man winced silently and automatically released Alfred's both hands as he took one step backward. _

_Alfred grinned in victory and hastily inserted the dagger in his pocket as he started to move backwards away from the Brit. "Suck it, limey!" He let his tongue out at the Brit playfully, "BLEGH!" Then turned around and ran, leaving the dumbfounded Brit and disappearing right through the large crowd._

* * *

After remembering his flashback, the American suddenly wrinkled his nose in disgust. Who does that stupid limey think he is? Alfred clenched his fists furiously; he swore one day that he'll assassinate that damn British dude next.

...Assassinate? Wait...Wait a minute. Alfred's eyes widened like a saucer plates as he realized something…Oh fuck, oh fuckity fuck. Alfred groaned as he now finally remembered his job to assassinate the target but damn it all, damn that limey. He'll be fucking toasted by his boss and it's that entire British limey's fault!

He then heard his cell phone rang and took it from his other pocket and pressed the green button to answer the call. "Hello? Alfred here."

_"So Jones, how's the mission?"_ A deep and cold voice asked him on the other line of the phone.

The American's eyes widened and he gulped nervously as heard the voice, his hands trembling from fear. Shit, his boss. Oh my fuck, he's toasted. Alfred then replied back, stuttering, "I-...Boss, I..um…"

_"Well? Hurry up and give me a proper answer right now."_ Alfred's boss responded impatiently, wanting the answer of Alfred. The assassin took a deep breath and sighed. "I-I'm sorry boss… I wasn't able to do the assasinati-"

_**"WHAT?!"**_ A furious voice roared out on the other phone. The American was suddenly startled at the sudden loud voice of his boss; he started to sweat heavily and trembled.

_"Jones, you better appear here as soon as possible. You're in so much fucking trouble."_ His boss told him angrily and then hanged up on the phone. Alfred lowered his phone as their conversation ended and bit his lower lip. Alfred sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair, furious and lost.

_I'm so dead, so damn dead._

* * *

_**AuthorNote: Um yeahh..haha~ I guess I updated another one? Well, um...continue your support guys! Please review, favourite and follow! **__** Love ya'all! **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**BuMovieLover: Sure, if I have time alright?**_

_**pikachucrazy23: Thanks man! I was planning to make this one-shot but yeah. xD Love ya dude~!**_

_**91RedRoses: Sexy? Interesting? I hope it is! ;) I dunno if I'll witch this to Rated M. Hahaha~ Smut. Pfft, anyway, I'll try to make it even more interesting if my imagination will get wild. :DD So yeah stay tuned!**_


	3. B O S S

**Arthur's POV**

I was still standing here dumbfounded by the American who instantly vanished through the large crowd. I frowned when I realized that I let him escape from my grasp. I shrugged, that doesn't matter anymore…What matters anyway is that I was able to prevent him from creating disruption during this peaceful evening.

I regained my composure slowly and walked away to move from the corner of the room as I only thought of the American. _"An assassin huh? He looks pretty young…"_

I took out my cell phone in my pocket and dialed a certain annoying Frenchman to report about the assassin. _"Bonjour~ Francis Bonnefoy à votre service, comment puis-je vous aider?"_

I rolled my eyes as I heard him speak in his native language. "Speak English, damn frog." I responded immediately, quite annoyed. I heard him scoffed on the other phone._ "My, what a surprise Angleterre! Is there something I can do for you or would you rather want a pleasing service~?"_

My face twisted in disgust as I soon heard him speaking with his flirting tone but I shrugged it off immediately. "Shut up frog and stop with the nickname, I need to tell you something important."

_"Yes...?"_ Francis asked with curiosity mixed with his voice. I first breathed deeply and then spoke out, "There's an assassin on the loose."

I soon heard him gasp in surprise, _"Quoi?! What happened then?!" _Francis asked, panicked in his voice. I rolled my eyes at how he reacted about this topic, "Calm down shit beard. I was able to stop him. Besides, he already escaped so don't react like a girl who's currently having their period."

Francis snorted. _"Hmph...Do you know the assassin's appearance, Angleterre?"_ He questioned me with inquisitive in his voice. I slowly brought my hand to my head, thinking of the American's appearance, "His appearance you say? Well, he indeed looked young and a good-looking fellow too but what fascinates me the most are his...eyes."

_"Oh, why so? Have you taken an interest to this assassin?"_

I chuckled amusingly at what the French man's question. "Maybe?" I shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I do, no one can resists such a charming young American man."

I heard the frog laughed loudly, _"Such big words. Top or bottom?"_ Francis asked me teasingly.

I snorted at his stupid question, "Top. Your arguement is invalid, I don't bottom especially to an American who looks adorable and fuckable, twit."

I heard him snicker mockingly on the phone, _"Whatever you say. Should we report this incident, Angleterre?"_ The French man asked me on the other line of the phone. I shook my head, disagreeing with his idea. "Not now." Then a mischievous smirk slowly rose up to my lips as I leaned on the wall, holding my phone on my ear and with my other hand in my pocket.

"Just place more guards around the room and secure the place properly. I don't want any complains. Understood?"

_"Of course, Angleterre but why not report this incident? It's a very serious matter especially since you're one of the best bodyguards._"

"Bollocks, what kind of question is that? Doubting me?"

I chuckled slyly with a mischievous smirk still planted on my face.

"Fret not, I already have decided what will I do with the American."

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

I continued walking towards the old building which is secretly the basement. I was almost near the building when I heard a voice with a mixture of Italian accent called out to me.

"Hamburger bastard…!" I turned around to look where the voice is coming from and saw Lovino Vargas, an Italian assassin with a very foul mouth but a coward sometimes just like his brother which is his complete opposite, Feliciano Vargas. I smiled slightly and greeted, "Hey there, Lovino."

He glared coldly at me in response, "Get in the basement, the boss is waiting for you." I shrugged and nodded, looking at him. "Of course I know that." With that last response, I turned around and walked in the basement but before I entered, I heard Lovino's voice.

"Burger bastard! I hope you'll still stay alive because the boss is fucking pissed!"

I gulped nervously. Lovino's voice was still echoing in my head. As I entered the basement, everyone stopped what they are doing and turned their attention towards me. I shifted awkwardly as I felt their stares at me but still continued to advance towards my boss' room.

When I ambled towards my boss' headquarters, I can hear their whispers and mocking voices or laughters thrown towards me.

_"Jones! Get ready cause you're gettin' a hard beatin'!"_

_"I feel sorry for ya man! Wish ya won't die easily cause the boss is ragin' mad!"_

_"Jones, you're fucking toasted!"_

I just narrowed my eyes or rather glared at them as a reply and sighed heavily. I soon stopped in front of my boss' room and brought my hand up to knock which is now trembling in fear. Before I knocked on the door, I breathed in and out first and finally knocked on the door softly.

Then, I soon heard the furious voice of my boss, "Who is it?! I told you not to disturb me unless it's the American brat!"

I gulped and spoke out, "…I-It's Alfred, boss."

"Tch, you're finally here…Come in, you fuckin failure. The awesome me is pissed now."

I immediately obeyed the order of my boss, not wanting to anger him any further and opened the door and entered the room. I slowly gazed upon my boss, who was sitting on throne-like chair with his German brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, standing beside him.

"It's about time, Jones." His crimson red eyes glared coldly upon me as if they were belittling me. Well, I haven't told the name of my boss have I? His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, a self-proclaimed proud Prussian. Everyone says that he is an albino due to his appearance and according to everyone he has an arrogant, bitter and cold attitude.

"I-I'm sorry, boss. I didn't mean to fail in assassinating my current target! It's because there was this British guy that prevented me to do the assasi-"I tried to explain desperately but I was suddenly cut off by my boss' fiery voice.

**"YOU WERE SPOTTED BY SOMEONE?!"** He screamed with an enraged voice. My eyes widened in fear and I took a step backward, startled at the sudden outburst of my boss. "Bo-boss! I-...!"

Then I saw my boss stood up and advanced towards me and he raised his hand up high then smacked me on the side of my face causing me to stumble and wince in agony. When I fell, Gilbert suddenly kicked me hard on the stomach that made me gasp loudly in pain.

"Dumm Amerikanische."

I was now clutching my stomach tightly because of the pain and my face was squirming in agony. Gilbert knelt and grabbed my chin then lifted it, making me face my boss directly. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear quietly but sharply, "Such a shame that a pretty face like you would be beaten to death by Ivan."

My eyes widened like saucer plates in despair as I heard the Russian's name. Don't know him? Well, Ivan Braginski is a Russian that is often seen wearing a long scarf and carrying a pipe; he also wears a very creepy smile that can send shivers to anyone's spine. Also who everyone despises due to his merciless and cruel attitude. Gilbert usually uses or orders Ivan to torture or rather beat till death those who fails or disobeys. A "soldier" in the mafia.

"Boss! You can't do this to me! Please!" I started to beg for mercy, hoping that Gilbert would give me another chance but I was just shoved on the ground roughly as a reply. My boss stood up and walked towards his throne-like chair and sat.

He then instantly snapped his fingers. My breath hitched and my heart almost stopped beating as I soon heard the Russian's childish but creepy voice.

"Da~?"

I saw Gilbert smirked. He slowly raised his hand then positioned it on the level of his neck and made a slicing gesture. Then, Gilbert pointed at me indicating that I will receive the punishment. Ivan just nodded happily and smiled.

I gulped. "Pl-Please boss! I'm sorry! Give me another chance!" I continued begging, ignoring the pain that Gilbert inflicted upon me. Then, I gazed upon Ivan who was walking towards me and the Russian suddenly grabbed my hair harshly and slowly dragged me to his room of torture.

When the Russian was dragging me, I was fidgeting and struggling in pain. Ivan stared at me with his cold purple eyes glinting dangerously and a wicked and twisted smile planted on his face. Ivan questioned me with words that sent shivers to my spine,

"_Let's both have a lot of fun, alright~?"_

* * *

_**AuthorNote: I updated again, hurrah~! ;D Hahaha~ TYPOS. OMFG. Ya surprise that Mr. Awesome is Alfred's boss? Haha~ good, cause my plan worked. ;) Anyway, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews~! **__** Hope ya guys review cause it inspires me to update this story ASAP. So yeah, love ya guys! **_

_**Reviews: **_

_**91RedRoses: ;w; yeah! SEXY BRITISHH BODYGUARD. CAN'T RESIST. …Hmm~? Wild imagination you say? *wink wink* I'll try my best, alright~? ;DD**_

_**Guest: Thank you, Guest~! **__** Stay tuned and continue to review alright?! :D**_

_**Ember Hinote: Oh, well bout the doujin, ya can find it on sweet-land-of-libertea tumblr blog. It has a lot of USUK doujins and UKUS too! :DD Just scroll down and ya can find the doujin of Bodyguard x Assassin AU. Ohohoho~ really? I'll try to make the interaction between both of them even sexier. ;) So stay tuned and thanks again man!**_

_**Reviewer: Close enough, sweetheart. ;)**_

_**starrenPI: :') yeah, thanks to that doujin. But yah, stay tuned man! :DD**_

_**NinetailsKyuu9: Will making it hotter good for you? ;D **_

_**AwYeh: SURE THING DUDE. :DD just watch out for a new chap. Kay? C:**_


	4. W O U N D

Poor Alfred didn't know how long the beatings and punishments were going to last. Minutes? Hours? Days? God, he didn't know. But at last, Ivan finally halted the punishment and chuckled wickedly. "That was indeed fun don't you think?" The Russian asked playfully.

The heavily wounded American assassin didn't reply and kept silent, still and frozen on the cold floor, unable to muster any movements due to his fatal injuries that was produced by Ivan.

Ivan frowned as Alfred didn't respond to his question. He grabbed Alfred's hair harshly and made the American face him directly to his face.

Ivan smiled as he stared at Alfred's exhausted and dull cerulean eyes with his cold, merciless purple eyes. "I pity you, dear Alfred."

Alfred squirmed in pain as Ivan grabbed his hair ruthlessly, forcing him to move his now wounded body. The American begged quietly to the cold Russian to end this torture.

The Russian snorted at Alfred's poor begging. "I'm getting tired of you and your stupidity. Not a hero anymore da?" Ivan told Alfred with boredom. He threw Alfred on the cold ground roughly and left him there, not bothering to care about him in the slightest.

Alfred breathed heavily, numb and weak. He watched as Ivan left the room and sighed in relief. It was suffocating to be alone in this room but it's better than being tortured to death. He started coughing violently with him clutching his stomach, trying to ease the pain.

Due to the loss of blood and extreme exhaustion, his fighting and stubborn spirit vanished instantly as his eyes began to close, slowly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Alfred felt odd and strange at this moment and in wonder, he hastily opened his eyes and a sudden bright light shone which made him immediately close his eyes again. Alfred peeked slightly and as he observed the surroundings, it was his old hometown. "...A dream..?" He muttered, quite curious, fully opening his eyes._

_He looked around- it was just like a normal day. Children playing and running around happily and adults working hard to earn money. Some were selling goods, some were farming and others were just relaxing in ease. A typical day for everyone._

_He continued exploring around then spotted a very familiar woman who was facing on the other side, which made Alfred unable to see her appearance. "Mom..?" Alfred mumbled in disbelief and curiosity but with slight happiness. The woman turned to his direction then smiled brightly. "Alfred!"_

_It really was his mother. The same voice and appearance. Alfred stood still with a surprise expression but as he heard his mother calling out for him in a welcoming voice, it made him rushed towards her impulsively and forget that this was all a dream. "Ma!" He called out with a bright grin._

_But with a blink of an eye, everything changed. The buildings were engulfed in burning flames, the sky turned dark, wounded people were everywhere and others were crying out for help and were panicking in terror and fear. He then saw a group..no, an army of people dressed in black clothing, mercilessly setting the buildings into flames and killing anyone who gets in their way._

_Alfred stumbled backwards, eyes widened in terror. "Alfred!" He heard his mother's voice once again and turned towards where the voice was coming from and saw his mother covered in her own blood and large, nasty wounds and gashes._

_"Ma..!" He cried out as he ran towards her, reaching out. As he was closer, Alfred smiled slightly in relief then suddenly, a guy who was dressed in the same black clothing and was holding up a sharp and long dagger was now behind his mother._

_"No..Ma! Run!" He screamed in anxiety and fright, trying to warn her but it was all too late, the man had already pierced the dagger through her fragile figure. Alfred had his mouth gaping in shock and eyes widened in fear._

_Alfred's mother stared at him with eyes wide as her lips moved as if she was telling something to him. She then coughed a lot of blood and minutes later, her dull eyes began to slowly close._

_Tears started forming as he bit his lower lip, his body trembling. Alfred watched as the man pulled the dagger out and his mother's limp and lifeless body falling to the ground just like a broken doll, a puddle of blood surrounding her._

_He watched as the man who murdered his mother started advancing towards him with his insane grin and eyes glinting dangerously. Alfred stepped backwards in fear, his figure trembling nervously. He was just like a helpless puppy._

_As the man finally reached him, he smirked slyly and raised the dagger then lunged it quickly towards Alfred who was frozen and shaking. But then someone blocked the deadly dagger, successfully ceasing the attempt to kill Alfred._

_Alfred was dumbfounded and confused. It was a guy, taller than him. Before the mysterious guy turned to him and before Alfred could take a look at his saviour's appearance- the same bright light shone upon him again. All of the events and scenes disappearing instantly._

* * *

Alfred abruptly opened his eyes, panting and breathing unevenly after his messed-up dream. He tried to sit up straight but his frail and wounded body won't let him. He then took a look at what room he was currently in.

"Ugh fuck, my goddamn room. Out of all places.." Alfred sighed frustratingly. "Alfred!"

As soon as Alfred heard a woman's voice called out for him, he turned and saw the smiling Hungarian nurse. Alfred grinned in return, giving her a thumbs-up.

"How are you? Feeling pumped up?" The Hungarian asked in a joking way which made Alfred chuckle and nod. "Can't move. Body hurts but I'll be fine..."

Oh right, I forgot to introduce. Elizabeta Hedervary- The mafia's Hungarian caretaker. Usually treats the wounds or any diseases that the mafia members has been inflicted upon with the assistance of Natalia Braginski and Lili Zwingli. Also possesses the skills of an assassin.

Natalia Braginski, younger sister of Ivan Braginski, scarier than Ivan though. Proof? Ivan's scared of her. Skilled-assassin. Obsessed in marrying Ivan. Usually rude and horrifying. Add ignorant.

Lili Zwingli, adoptive sister of Vash Zwingli, caring and loving. Innocent and young. Not really a violent type but don't touch her in a malicious way- You're killed before you do. Cute.

"Eliza..? Who brought me here?" Alfred asked with curiosity all over his face. Elizabeta shrugged, "Matthew did."

Alfred blinked in surprise as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Why him?" He asked, anger rising inside him.

"He had no choice. Boss ordered him after all." Elizabeta sighed. "I'm just outside in the living room. Call me if you need anything. Later." She waved goodbye and disappeared from Alfred's sight.

The American nodded and clutches his wounds gently, trying not to worsen it. He sighed and closed his eyes, once thinking about the dream again. Or rather nightmare.

Alfred shot his eyes open once again, remembering his savior. "Shit..." He cursed quietly. "Who was that guy...?" Alfred huffed frustratingly.

_"May I have this dance?"_

"Wha...?" Alfred blinked in confusion and surprise as the Brit's voice resounded in his mind. It was odd. Why did he thought of him? He blushed darkly and groaned in annoyance, clenching his fists tightly.

He frowned and was now positively sure that he's going to murder that Brit once they meet again. He swear to God, he's going to kill him once and for all.

"Goddamn limey."

* * *

Arthur smiled while sitting on his comfy chair and was about to drink his Earl Grey but then sneezed loudly. Dropping the tea, all he could do was cursed loudly and repeatedly. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Groaning in frustration as he rubbed his temples, staring at the spilled tea, he sighed. Was someone talking about him? Or was the temperature too cold?

He shrugged then heard his phone ringing inside his pocket. Arthur took out the device and pressed the green button, bringing it up to his ear.

"Hello? Arthur Kirkland speaking." He greeted with a bored tone.

_"Why it's been a while since I last heard your voice, Kirkland."_

Arthur's eyes widened and gripped the phone tightly as he heard his most despised person, gritting his teeth as he spats in a venomous and hateful tone.

"Beilschmidt, _**you fucking bastard.**_"

* * *

**A/N: ...*hides in the boxes of shame* I'm sorry. SO GODDAMN SORRY. ;3; Blame my laziness and school. I just graduated and shit. Pleaseeeeee, forgive mehhh. ;-; Oh and rightttt, thanks for the reviews, follows and favoritess. xDD I love you guyss. BTW, I think Alfie is too OOC. :/ Dunno, oh and btw, I need side-pairingsss! :3 I duunno who to put. x33 You guys decide! Onwards to the reviewww,**

**Reviews:**

**Guest: You'll be expecting more updates. I guesss. xDD Stay tuned, anon! Love ya! 3**

**TEAM SasuNaruHina: As you wish, dear~ Stay tuned. :)**

**femzee: I'll continue this! Got inspired after I read your reviewss. :33**

**ramen-and-pocky: Wait, wait. YA SERIOUS? I'm just an amateur thoughh. There are better stories than mine. xDD LeDevelopMode. B thank youuu, you so kind. ;w;**

**ukraineotaku: Dear, you have to sleep. =w= Don't stay up so late at night just like me. Pfft, bad habits. ;) Oh but thank you so much for the lovely review. Say tuned, sweetie~**

**Guest: Oh? I might make this worldxAmerica, lovee. You might never know. My kinkss. ;)**

**Guest: Thanks bro! You're right, no one's perfect! Inspiring messgae you have brought me and I shall give you my greatest thankss.! *kissukissu* Stay tuneedd~**

**Nico Nissan: The idea is not otginally mine. I was just inspired. xD But thanksss! Oh and I did leave a cliffhanger? Man. I'm so evil.**

**Amerity: My sincerest apologies, love. ;w; I shall now continue this story for you and everyone! I'll try to update ASAP. 3**

**YOLOO: Wahhh! Thanks bro! I'll now updateee! xDD Sorry bout my sooo long absence. Stay tuned! :33**

**Prihnex: Goddamn Alfie, you're in a crap of trouble. :UUU And of course! Thanksss!**

**Indianwolfhelper: Aww~ You're so sweet. ;w; I'll update ASAP, love! Le continue chaptersss. xD If I don't have writer's block. :)) And yes p, little Alfie works for Prussia. MWAHAHAHA.**

**NinetailsKyuu9: SURPRIIISEEEEEE! ILL DESTROY YOUR FEELS. :)**

**Reviewer: Indeed you're right dude. Alfie needs a lovely bodyguard. Arthur! Where are YOU?!**

**FlightyBird: Thanks broo! That made my day! xD Yeah, pity Alfie cause i'll make him suffer more. MWHAHAHA.**

**Ember Hinote: Ohonhonhon~ My evil plan worked after all! Don't worry, there's a lot more surprises, dear. I pity Alfie...Nah, just kidding. Imma make him suffer. -w- Uke!America FTWWWW! ashdhdjdkkd**

**91RedRoses: I can't let Alfie die without having fun times with Arthurrrr! D: So expect for some more../action/~ Ehehehe. Ivan And Gilbert are a total bastardsss in this story. Bear with them, xD. 3**

**Shite Anonym: I fucking find it hot when Arthur tops, dude. -w-a Oh and yes, smut. SMUT...that's a secret for now. *wiggles eyebrows* Thank you kind and awesome bro!**

**And that's all for now! Stay tuned bros! I'll destroy your feels. If I could. ;)**


	5. F O U N D

Gilbert snickered as he heard Arthur's angered voice—He then innocently hummed causing the Brit to grow even more annoyed than before. "What the hell do you want, _murderer_?" Arthur spat venomously causing Gilbert to slightly flinch due to the insult.

The so-called Prussian sighed, "Tsk, Kirkland, relax, relax. I want to talk to you peacefully." Arthur furrowed his brows in suspicion, letting out a quiet scoff. Arthur was taken by surprise—He would have never thought that Gilbert would do something impossible such as this considering what happened to both of them before. Must be important. "State your business or I'll hang up now."

Gilbert smiled like a child receiving an ice cream. He then took the expensive wine that was offered to him by some random, unknown maid—He swung the flask filled with wine though he kept his firm grip on his phone. "Ah well, one of my dear assassins messed up during Wang's grand party ball. He did mention a British bodyguard messing the plan so I assumed it was you."

A follow of tensed silence came afterwards though Gilbert can feel the British man playfully smirked. "Oh, I have no idea of what you're talking about, Beilschmidt. Accusing me just because my nationality is a British. Nevertheless, I wonder if you use that tiny brain of yours or maybe you only do have a thick skull or maybe you were just born plain stupid." Arthur stopped for a while and continued though his tone of voice was still the same – Mixed with a playful tone yet stiff and serious. "You're still the same idiotic wanker after all but wait, make it an idiotic murderer."

"Tch." Came Gilbert's short reply; Arthur knew he ticked the Prussian off causing him to victoriously laugh though in a mental way. Seems like their roles were reversed—Arthur mused proudly. "Still the same asshole I should say." Gilbert extended his words though he was very frustrated at the fact the Brit blew him away like a leaf.

"Whatever." Arthur rolled his eyes and hanged up instantly, not bothering to care the slightest.

Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise cause all he heard was the sound of the beeping. Enraged, he threw the flask on a nearby wall, beside Ivan and dropped the phone to the cemented ground. The shards of the glass flew in different direction—Slicing through Ivan's cheek though the Russian didn't even flinch but continued to have that childish smile plastered on his face while wiping the blood causally as if it didn't cause him any pain.

Gilbert clenched his fists as he rubs the nape of his neck, upset and filled with negative emotions. He looked up towards his younger brother with a scowl. Ludwig scoffed though it's obviously fake as he glances at Gilbert with a questioning look, "Yes, bruder?"

"You know what to do with the Kirkland brat."

Ludwig blinked as he sighs quietly, nodding afterwards. "As you wish, bruder; He will cease to exist soon." The younger German had his muscles clenched from the tension—He had no choice after Gilbert's furious and murderous expression or look bore to his mind and face. He glanced at Ivan and nods which the Russian gladly understood and headed to the lobby to report about the latest mission given by their boss.

* * *

**Hours later-** The American stretched his muscles though in a careful way, he then slowly gets up. He rubbed his eyes afterwards, thinking about the dream...No, it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Alfred sighed quietly. All his life, he wanted to know the man who saved him. His memories were hazy indeed. All he knew that he was knocked unconscious and kidnapped by Gilbert's mafia members along with his so-called brother.

He couldn't do anything but accept his terrible fate. Gilbert saw the potential in him so he gladly took him in the mafia but if Alfred refuses, he'll obviously get killed without mercy and so will his brother suffer the same fate. Oh right, speaking of the devil.

"Alfred." A familiar Canadian voice called out for him. Alfred clenched his fists and turned his head to where the voice came while glaring with disgust. Matthew slightly flinched and sighs softly, leaning on the wall. "Does your wounds still hurt?"

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?"

Matthew shrugged; the tone of the American really was intimidating. "Eliza left, so it's only you and me. Is it wrong to visit my broth-"

"I am not your brother." Alfred snarled with deep loath; cutting off Matthew's words immediately with a scowl plastering on the American's face. The amethyst eyes of the Canadian saddened as he quietly sighs while rubbing the nape of his neck. "Why can't you get over it, Al? The fact that I'm your brother?"

"Adopted."

"Still your brother."

Alfred rolled his eyes mockingly and turned to look the other way like a spoiled child who wasn't able to get a candy.

Matthew crossed his arms, still quite upset and hurt from Alfred's actions. He kept quiet as he continues to stare at the wounded American. "I'm sorry." He quietly muttered in slight regret.

"Why are you saying sorry? Just because our parents chose you over their real child?! You should be fucking grateful! They chose you and left me to die right there. They chose you because you're perfect unlike me!" Alfred cried out, jealousy, anger and sadness within his voice. Matthew's eyes widened as he grits his teeth, his fists clenched tightly.

"Our parents didn't leave you there to die! You just didn't know what happened!"

"Oh yeah?! When those goddamn bastards invaded the town, the first thing our parents did was take you to a safer place and left me! I was just out playing then I heard some bastards invaded us so I came back to the house but to find nothing!"

The American and Canadian glared at each other for minutes, the environment quite tensed and with seriousness filling the whole room. "Mother came back for you but on her way, she was kille-"

"Don't you fucking continue or I'll blow your dickhead off!" And there came the wicked threat from Alfred's mouth. Matthew resisted the urge to rush towards his brother and punch his face for him to stop acting like a blind fool but instead, he turned around and lets out a frustrated huff. "I'm leaving. Go suffer alone here with your wounds."

Matthew took a glance at Alfred and said softly, "They loved you, Al. You just didn't know."

"Fuck off, Williams."

Matthew shrugged once again and quietly left the room. When the Canadian left, all Alfred could do was let out muffled noises of frustration and anger. Quietly cursing his adopted brother.

* * *

"Have you found him?"

"Target confirmed, Arthur~"

"Good, get Kiku, Antonio, Roderich and Matthias ready. We're taking him. Alive."

* * *

Alfred glanced around for a while as he scratches his head, suddenly having a...Feeling of something terrible is going to happen. Was it just his imagination? He shrugged, laying down on his bed in a carefree way. Ah, the feeling of peace but screw his wounds. Like, really man.

Without Alfred's knowledge, Arthur and his group sneakily went inside his house with the use of various tricks and techniques. It is legal, excuse you. Each of them has their own different specialty. Arthur with his group advanced, searching in every room for minutes and at last, they finally came to the last room where Alfred is currently resting. Arthur smirked, knowing that he has the American cornered. He took a glance at his members and nodded as a signal to get ready.

Alfred suddenly heard steps and creaking noises, he wasn't dumb. The skill of listening is very important for him as an assassin. He slowly gets up and reaches out to open his drawer to get a gun. Well, he kept it there if danger approaches. Safety first, yeah?

"Who's there?!"

Silence occurred.

"I said, who's fucking there?! Come out or I'll shoot your ass!"

And suddenly, someone came inside and ran towards him like the speed of a lighting. Alfred's eyes widened as he quickly shoots though it didn't hit the unknown person. It was too fast for Alfred to see and the next thing he knew, his gun was nowhere to be found. It was snatched. The American gulped, he was in a deep shit.

And there stood a person who has his gun. He has a short- Well, make it average height. Raven eyes and silky, black hair with slight pale skin. From the looks of it, an Asian. The next person, wait, a group of people came in with guns in their hand, pointing at him, gesturing for him not to move. There then stood a familiar looking guy, probably the leader.

"Good job, Kiku. Your speed is extraordinary." The man praised the Asian who is named Kiku but no, that wasn't the real trouble for Alfred.

British accent. Thick eyebrows. That cocky smirk. Piercing emerald eyes.

Alfred's eyes widened which was mixed with terror for he has recognized this man. The Brit glanced at the dumbfounded American and smirked victoriously like a hunter that was able to catch his prey.

"Miss me, lad?"

Poor Alfred was caught once again by the Brit's clutches. He should know by now that he's only for Arthur and no one else but his.

* * *

**A/N: CAN I JUST DIE? I HAD BROKE ANOTHER PROMISE. I'm sorry writer's block! AND FRESHMAN LIFE PROBLEMS, YO. I'm kinda busy with Twitter RP tooooo~ So, DON'T IGNORE THIS. I NEED SIDE PAIRINGS. SIDE PAIRINGS YO but...WorldxAlfi- /shot. ANYWAY, forgive meeee~~ Oh right, 5 - 10 reviews for another chapter. If 10 reviews, oh faster updates, ladies and gentlemen. I TURNED IT RATED M CAUSE YOLO.**

_**Reviews:**_

_**91RedRoses [Special awesome person right here]: CUTE, TIGHT ASS. /rolls on the ground while laughing -And yes, babe, Alfie's not allowed to die without Arthur- *censored, censored*. And yesss~ Alfred and Matthew's relationship and past will be revealed in no time. Hopefully. Why yes dear, more smexy times~ OHONHON~**_

_**FlightyBird: OMFG. I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THOSE SMEXY UKUS STORIES THAT I READ BEFORE. /sparkly eyes I reeeeally love them, man! And nooo~ Alfie can't die. BUT I CAN MAKE HI- /shot I mean, hey, yo no stupid! Trust me! Oh and thank you! ;w; Stay updated. ;w;**_

_**TEAM SasuNaruHina: YEAH, IVAN STOP HURTING ALFIE. ...No, Imma make Al suffer. Stay updated!**_

_**Amelia F. Kirkland Jones: Aw thank you~ Stay updatedddd~**_

_**Grimmjow064: Tha-That touched my heart. OMG, YOU DO HAVE THE PATIENCE. I AM PROUD. Ta-Take all the time? I TOOK MONTHS AND MY STORY IS SHORT. /dies in shame KEEP UPDATED, LOVELY FELLOW~**_

_**Lovethehumor101: You flatter me, dear. ;) KEEP UUUUPDATED~**_

_**Invisibleamericanburgers: I'm trying to complete it. I never completed one before. /3 BUT HEY, THANKSSS AND STAY UPDATED~ **_

_**Guest: ;) There is more but really slow.**_

**That's all for now, folks! Keep in mind, rated M~ OHONHON~ NO CHILDREN but yeah, I'm still a kid who doesn't know how to write smut but reads one BUT COME ON, YOLO. **

**Warning: Not beta-ed. Hell, I don't even know if the spelling and grammar are correct. English is not my first language. : Point the mistakes out plsss.**


	6. G O N E

"A-Arthur...Kirkland...?" The poor American mumbled in disbelief, his muscles tensed as he continued gazing at the Brit before him. Why was fate so cruel? Gosh, his life is already a wreck.

"Oh? You remembered my name. Too bad, I didn't catch your name before you left." Arthur cooed mockingly. Turning his head towards his team, giving them a smirk as a signal. In return, each of them gave a slight obedient nod.

"Fuck you." Alfred hissed threateningly.

As Arthur turned his head to the American, he grinned mischievously causing Alfred to tensed up even more. The American knew something was going to happen. Shit, that damn grin gave him goose bumps.

"Now, hold on, boy. Save the "fuck you" later. You're under arrest."

Alfred's mouth gaped in surprise as he was suddenly held down on his bed with force by two guys. The two strangers holding him down started speaking or maybe screaming, complaining that this guy, 'Roderich' should hurry up. Spanish and Danish accent. Oh.

The American struggled violently, kicking his legs, trying to push the unknown men away from him, suddenly he felt a twinge of pain and discomfort. His wounds. Fan-fucking-tastic! Just fantastic!

He saw another man coming towards him with an annoyed face, haha, there's a mole on his face. Ah no! No comedy now! Focus, focus!

Alfred gulped nervously, his eyes widened even more when the mole dude brought a syringe filled with some odd liquid. Traumatic.

"Hurry up, Roderich! I swear—"

"Keep your mouth zipped, Matthias!"

Ah, Alfred caught their names. Roderich, the guy with the mole and familiar accent, and Matthias, the Danish dude. Roderich went closer as he held the syringe near Alfred's arm. He began to slightly tremble in fear and tried fighting back. No, they're so not going to break his American pride!

"Let me go, you fucking bastards! I'll fucking murder your sorry butts!"

Alfred continued swearing and struggling with all his might, trying to ignore the pain from his injuries. The irritated Austrian quickly yet carefully plunged the sharp needle in Alfred's arm. Digging its needle into the blonds' flesh and poured all the liquid inside which was assumed to be a drug. Alfred let out a surprised gasp as he hissed quietly.

Roderich then pulled the needle out and huffed in relief. "The drug is effective, I assure you. He'll feel the effects after a few seconds."

Seconds later, the American began to feel the effects which the Austrian was talking about. He slowly stopped struggling which relieved both men who were having a difficult time to hold Alfred down.

No, gracious angels, this can't be happening to him. The blond just felt so dizzy and weak. He felt sleepy.

Alfred knew that he was going to black out any moment; the assassin wasn't stupid, he knew the strange liquid that was injected to him was a drug. His vision was getting hazy, he felt light-headed, and he couldn't move his muscles. He weakly turned his head towards the Brit who still had that arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Arthur noticed his weakened state and began telling orders to his teammates where Alfred couldn't even register and hear properly. Before he knew it, his eyes were already closed. Letting his own self fall into a deep, peaceful slumber.

The Brit walked closer to the sleeping American and sighed quietly, reaching his hand out to caress Alfred's cheek in a loving way. "Don't worry. You won't regret this."

* * *

Matthew continued walking, guilt haunting him in every step he took. He shouldn't have left Alfred alone right there, Alfred needed a help for maple's sake! The Canadian softly sighed and bit his lower lip.

Sure, it was all Al's fault that he snapped but he couldn't blame him either. I mean, if he was in Alfred's situation before and he realized that his real parents chose their adopted child and not their own real child, wouldn't that hurt his feelings?

But still...

Matthew scratched his head, letting his hair turn messy but he could careless; he groaned loudly in frustration. Screw it, it was both their fault. Fair and square.

Matthew finally changed his mind. He turned his direction without hesitation and started walking back to Alfred's house. He's going to stay there whether his lovely, stubborn brother likes it or not. They're still brothers after all.

After thirty minutes of walking or maybe thirty minutes, he reached Alfred's house. Matthew blinked in surprise to find the door was wide open. Did Alfred go out? No, that wasn't possible. He's still injured. Right?

The Canadian gulped nervously as he clenched his fists, quickly rushing towards his brother's house, storming in hastily. No, no, no, no, please, please, just don't. He couldn't live without Alfred. Just _please._

He ran towards Alfred's room, only to find the door was open too. He was breathing heavily, heart pounding loudly, and sweat was dripping from his forehead. He slowly stepped inside; everything went in a slow motion for him. He felt time went stagnant the moment he entered the room and at last.

There was no Alfred to be found.

Matthew felt his breath hitched, his heart stopped and his muscles tensed. Turning back to find and search for his brother in every unexplored room of the house. He couldn't give up now, maybe Alfred's somewhere. That must be it.

Matthew called his name out several times, wishin- No, _hoping_ he would hear his brother's voice. It doesn't matter if he sounds annoyed, he just wants to hear Alfred's voice.

Matthew checked all the rooms but no, Alfred was gone just like that.

The Canadian went back to his brother's room; he just didn't know what to do anymore. He was so useless and weak. He couldn't even protect his own self before and now, his brother.

He looked at the room which was just perfectly fine, nothing changed but it's definitely not complete, not without Alfred.

His figure began to tremble, eyes widened in incredulity. Matthew felt his knees went shaky as he dropped down to the floor, still in the state of disbelief. The guilt and regret weighed his heart down. Why? Why did he leave? Why did he let his anger overcome him? This was so pathetic of him.

It appeared as if years passed. He couldn't think well, letting out a choked sob by then.

All deep thoughts and negative stuff disappeared once he felt his phone vibrate, a call for him. He bit his lower lip and took the phone out of his pocket, pressing the green button and placing it on his ear, answering the phone with a bland tone. "Matthew Jones here…"

"Where's your brother?"

Matthew's grip on the phone tightened as he gently chewed on his lower lip. It was his boss. He couldn't speak; it felt as if something was constricting his voice now.

"Hey." He heard Gilbert's impatient hiss. An idea then appeared in Matthew's mind. Gilbert can help, right? Alfred's obviously one of the most skilled assassins for Gilbert- The American was just too important for the Prussian. It was worth a try eh?

He lets out a loud breath and sighed. No, it was now or never.

"Gone."

"Gone…? The hell do you mean?"

"Taken. Vanished. I don't know…! I—I…He just…Disappeared, boss!" Came out the audible, panicked voice of Matthew.

And then, silence occurred.

"Get your ass back here. We'll talk about this later."

Beep—

Matthew dropped his phone and slapped his forehead afterwards, letting out a sigh.

"This was worth it."

* * *

Somewhere in a somewhat secret place,

The American stirred as he turned to the other side, not wanting to be disturbed but there's a certain Brit watching his precious Alfred sleep like a child.

Alfred was tied up. Cuffs, chains, and such tied his hands and feet to keep him in his place. Don't forget the duct tape which covered Alfred's mouth to shut him up for when he go ruckus. The American looked so vulnerable to which the point Arthur wants to do _the thing_ to him.

Arthur scowled in irritation, feeling his own self go grumpy once again. Maybe he was just too excited to see the American wake up. He continued gazing at Alfred like a creepy stalker and smiles slightly.

"Mon cher~"

Speaking of the devil, Arthur turned his head to where the familiar, annoying voice came from and scoffed softly, damn; his quiet moment with Alfred was ruined. Great!

"Sod off, bloody git. I don't have time with your indecent, flirtatious acts."

"Non! I just came here to check on this little American you were talking about!" The Frenchman chuckled quietly, not minding Arthur's insults. Francis eyed the sleeping, tied up American, letting out a quiet whistle.

"He's cute, oui?"

"He's _mine._" Arthur emphasized with a possessive snarl. Glaring daggers with narrowed green eyes at Francis as if it was a warning him to keep his hands off **his **American.

At this point, Francis ruptured out in fits of laughter which greatly annoyed the Brit and smirked mischievously. "Arthur, fret not. Your paranoid attitude is silly as ever."

"I'll choke you to death."

"And then the poor boy wakes up to see a dead, cold body lying on the floor for he was choked to death by a certain black sheep."

"I swear to the queen, Francis. If you don't shut your bloody mouth, I'll personally castrate you."

Arthur quietly muttered those words with so much venom at the Frenchman as he frowns even more. Trying to control his temper as much as possible and try not to leap towards Francis and rip his **'**made from L'Oréal**'** hair.

The Brit's ears suddenly perked up attentively when he heard a quiet groan of discomfort from the sleeping American. He quickly focused his attention and saw his precious slowly awakens.

First, Alfred slowly sat up, rubbed his eyes for he was confused, looked around for observation, realized he was kidnapped and plus tied up, remembered all the past shitty things that happened to him, and lastly, turned his head and stared at Arthur with a surprised expression which was mixed with slight anger and hatred. Tadah.

Alfred was finally awake.

Arthur grinned slyly at Alfred which he finds his bed hair quite adorable.

"Look, who's awake?"

How Alfred wished he didn't woke up from his sleep.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY FINISHED THIS. I mean, it's kinda short sure but whatever. Don't mind me. Off to the reviews-**

_**Reviews: **_

_**BlossomingLuck: Awesome? Lol, nope and yes, I understand how you feel. I prefer UKUS than USUK but either way, they're still both perfect! I swear I feel like Arthur is OOC and so is Alfred. ;w;~ But...Yeah. WAIT, about Alfred, that's a pretty damn good idea! Man, why didn't I think of that earlier? *whacks her head*I'll try to fix that if I can but no promises. Alfred's life is kinda complicated and stuff. Matthew and Alfred...I was gonna make them good ol' bros but I think that's too mainstream. -w- Oh yes, bby, I update. Stay tuned!**_

_**Sunmoe: Don't expect too much. ;) Stay tuned~**_

_**Kageko Ventus: Fall in love with me, not the story, bby. I mean, just kidding. ~OwO~ Secrets. Stay tuned.**_

_**Shite Anonym: I WILL SURVIVE. Woah, woah, that flattered me and all. Don't make me pay for your bed. ;=; My story is awesome, thank you, senpai. WAIT- YOU WAITING FOR THE SEX ARE YOU? Worry not, I can feel myself tensing up because I have to write smut. No, no, you need to revive more hugs and kisses cause you are precious. *blows digital kisses and sends digital hugs* Stay tuned~**_

_**Kat with Shamrocks : NO WAY. NO WAY. *whale fangirl noises* I- My favorite autho- *dies* I CAN'T HELP IT. I just love your story, "My Insanity, My Wonderland" *cries tears of blood* It's an honor! Thank you, miss! Stay tuned!**_

_**Invisibleamericanburger: Ily, bby but I'm so gonna leave you hanging there again. No, just kidding. Don't you dare give up hope cause of my laziness. Hero? I'm your lazy wannabe hero, bby. ~=7=~ I love you too in a sexual way, bby. Stay tuned.**_

_**Grimmjow064: WOAH, HOLD YOUR HORSES. You got a long ass reviews right there but hey, I appreciate it! It's short. LUL. Your smexy time shall come soon. I assure you. I just can't promise I'll update fast. ;w; A-And my characters aren't OOC especially Ivan? *cries tears of blood* THANK YOU and I'm so gonna reply to your reviews, bby. ;) Wait, you felt like that? Touched my heart. TwTb I don't have the skills though...I'm just an amateur. A twelve years old kid. Okay, okay, I must take my time for months. Man, I feel so unfair. Sorry bout that, dude. HIT ME. [not in a sexual way] YOU'RE NOT WEIRD! I accept those criticisms positively so no worries. I'm sorry, kay? ;=; Faptastic work, I love that. Oh wait, wait, stay tuned, kay? **_

**A/N: Once again, not beta-ed. I don't what's a grammar and- *cries tears of blood* KILL ME. Wait, before I die, thank you for all the supports and compliments! I really appreciate them! Even though I'm unfair. Yes, I know, I act like a very girly girl which makes me cringe in disgust. LULULUL, JK. I mean, just stay tuned, yo! I know this story is getting a bit boring cause...Views getting little. *whispers to the wind***

**P.S. I edited it. **


End file.
